Universal Fantasy
by Pikamoo
Summary: 1 year after the events of FF7, Tifa is living fairly peacefully. 7th Heaven's rebuilt and all is well, until she has a mysterious dream... --A comedy for FF-anime-videogame lovers.
1. Tay begginin'

**Universal Fantasy** **Version: 1** By: Chineru Mayo 

( After a long day in the bar, Tifa decided to take a nice, long nap. )

-Dreams-

Tifa

"The sky?"

"..."

"It's so...bright."

"How did I get here?"

(Tifa "floats" in the sky looking down)

Tifa

"Where is everyone?"

"......"

"He's mine."

"You'll never get him back."

Tifa

"Who's there?"

"He never liked you in the first place."

"You weren't friends, it just seemed that way"

Tifa

"....We were friends?

Wait...Yes... I mean NO! Stop confusing me!

Who is this?!"

"You know who I am."

Tifa

"Is it"

"YES! "

Tifa

"Se"

"NO, you dimwit! Can't you tell I have a wonderful female voice!?!?"

Tifa

"(You're the dimwit for screwin' up my dream..) Who the heck is this?"

"You'll figure out soon enough ."

Tifa

"I hate suspense..."

"Well you'll have to deal with it! Hmph.."

-Tifa's Home- (Midgar)

(Tifa wakes up and sees a female figure in her room)

Tifa

"What the?"

(She starts to laugh)

Tifa

"The bar is closed, Miss. You'll have to wait a few more hours till we're open."

"Oh Tifa! You're very ignorant. Why can't you realize that he is mine and never could be yours! Why, I'm better-looking anyway."

Tifa

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IGNORANT! At least I'm not the one who can't show up in person.

ALSO, Your ugliness is unbearable and never could be compared to my beauty. "

"..."

Tifa

"Can't say anything can you? You ... thingy!

Also, are you talking about Cloud?"

"It took that long to figure it out?"

Tifa

"Grrr"

"If you wish to find me in person"

Tifa

"And beat the living crap out of you..."

"Ahem... You can find me in a forest near Gonganga.

Tifa

"...."

(The figure slowly disappears)

Tifa

"Well, that was interesting"

(Tifa starts to have a bad feeling)

Tifa

"Gonganga... That's where Cloud went some time after he came here..

(Flashback)

Tifa

"Hello, Cloud"

Cloud

"Hello"

Tifa

"How are things?"

Cloud

"Um, good I guess."

Tifa

"Where are ya' going today?"

Cloud

"Gonganga, well actually somewhere near it.

I got a letter from there recently, so I thought I'd check it out."

Tifa

"Oh..."

Cloud

"Well I'm leaving... (Don't tell Barret or Cid I was here.)"

Tifa

"Okay... (Geesh, he's like a rock...)"

(Flashback end)

Cid

"Tifa? Tifa? Tifa?!?!"

Tifa

"Who, huh? Oh! I gotta go! Bye!"

Cid

"?"

Barret

"Where the is Cloud!?! HE owes me 2300 GIL!!!! AGG!"

Cid

"Calm down, man"

Barret

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! If I don't get my money.. (I pity a foo')

Cid

"STOP WITH THE MR. T THING!"

(Back to Tifa)

-Outside of Midgar-

Tifa

"Now where is Gonganga? Um... wait! Cloud has the map! ... I'm screwed."

RANDOM BATTLE

Tifa

"Huh? Not right now! I wonder what it is? Probably some stupid little frog trying to take up my time... Come on out you little worm, and let me finish this!"

(A dragon materializes)

Tifa

"Oh $..."

-Back at the mystery person's hideout-

Mystery Lady

"Hmph... If she doesn't come then this won't work.."

Other Mystery Lady

"Give her a chance... she'll be here."

Mystery Lady

"Okay... (Why do I have to be mystery lady...)

Other Mystery Lady

"Our identities haven't been revealed yet... that's why.

Mystery Lady

"Oh... can I reveal myself yet?"

Other Mystery Lady

"No! We must wait till at least the next page

Mystery Lady

"Fudge."

(Back to Tifa who successfully defeated the dragon... or did she?)

Tifa

"(Ha Ha, Narrator, very funny.)...Almost there... (sigh)... That looks like it over there!"

(She runs to the forest quickly, but quietly)(Thanks for your sarcasm, Tifa!)

Tifa

"(Welcome any time) Why do I feel like I'm being watched? Oh, these cheap video cameras...

(Looks into camera)

Hey! CAN YOU HEAR ME YOU OLD RAGEDDY SCUMBAG! Where's the entrance to this less-than-lovable bucket of worms?"

(Back in bucket of worms)

Mystery Lady

"Shut up narrator."

(I was just trying to be funny...)

Mystery Lady

"Who does she think she is? Put this in the loud speaker.

Ahem, Testing..1..2..3"

Tifa

"I think you failed the test."

Mystery Lady

"You shuddup you...you... slum drunk"

Tifa

"Ditto"

Other Mystery Lady

"Heh Heh... You should let her in before you break the door system... again."

(Door opens, freezes, and then explodes under Tifa's feet) (She slides down a long dark tunnel before being deposited in a pitch black room.)

Tifa

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"You've come (and made me break that door... it cost about, 900 gil to get that repaired!)"

Tifa

"Hello creepy female voice of "terror." What did you bring me here for?"

"(Claps two times bringing on light) To see this"

Tifa

"(gasp) Cloud?"  
  
(Cloud stands there with a glassy "I'm not here" look on his face)

"He's mine now and you can't do anything about it!"

Tifa

"Who are you?"

Mystery Lady

"I am (takes off cloak) the beautiful, butt-kicking Mai!"

Tifa

"Oh my God! Put some clothes or something! You look like a person from a dirty magazine or something.

Mai

"You're the one to talk! I've SEEN you in one of those dirty magazines!

Tifa

"... Well, at least I'm popular...and at least I get a lot more attention. (and a sequel too)

Mai

"I've been in many sequels!"

Tifa

"Each one was the same exact thing, you turkey."

Mai

"Well, at least I don't wear orthopedic undies!

Tifa

"At least I WEAR undies..."

Mai

"Can you believe he dumped you for a younger chick!"

(Aeris in background: What's a chick?)(Narrator: Hey you're not supposed to be in this issue)(Aeris: Oops, I'm out)(Narrator: I better get paid for this.. and why do I have to speak in brackets?)

Tifa

"(Shut up Narrator! Let's continue with the issue)

He didn't like her! If I recall, he was just being... sympathetic...

(I hate bracket speak)(Tifa: How about a free drink at the bar if you be good?)(Oh Boy Oh Boy... Um... okay then)

Mai

"Play it off as much as you want, you know Cloud doesn't like you."

Tifa

"Ditto"

Mai

"..."

Random Battle

Tifa

"The heck! I was just talking to her

Who is this? Hmm..

Tifa uses Sense

Cloud Mai Forever Fanatic Level 2 Weak against Tifa Lockheart

Tifa

"The Heck..."

Tifa uses Fire

Fan

"Oh Muy Gosh! Tiffa! You knows that Cloud and Aerith were soposed to be together! "

Tifa

"Die fan! Die!

Battle over

Tifa

"... _That_ was strange"

Mai

"You see now! Even Cloud could say he didn't like you. See!"

Cloud

"I didn't like you "

Tifa

"I know this is a trick! You just brainwashed him, you glutton."

Mai

"Brainwash? I a

Other Lady

"Mai would never sink to your pitiful level! She actually used an ancient spell to put Cloud under her con

(Mai punches her hard)

Other Lady

"Oww"

Tifa

"So that's what you did. Well, I'm taking Cloud back

Mai

"I don't think so."

(Black mages start to surround Tifa)

Tifa

"...Uh...(think think!) Oh! ...Grr..."

Limit Break: Tifa

Tifa

"Beat Rush! "

( Tifa jumps on the head of mage as she flows in the air toward Mai.)( Tifa successfully..

(fails to reach Mai)

(Mai kicks Tifa backward and she falls in front of Mai's throne-like seat)

(The mages cast a spell on her and she starts to sink through the floor)

(She looks at Cloud as she starts to sink)

Tifa

"AGGGH! Cloud!"

Cloud

"..."

Tifa

"CLOUD!"

Cloud

"...Ti...Tifa?

Mai

"(Insert evil laugh)!!! Oh, I guess I have to bring up the takeover spell's level a little."

(Tifa lies there on the ground for a while. She was immobilized, but still conscious.)

Tifa

"...Sigh...(I almost got him out of it.)...(Something's holding me down, but I can't move to smash it)...(Maybe I'll take a nap)

No I...I'm tired.

(Tifa sleeps and starts to sink down more)

Distant Voice

"Tifa?"

Tifa

"?"

Distant Voice

"Tifaa!"

Tifa

"You mean Tifa, right? I'm sleep"

(Clunk!)

Tifa

"Ow"

Mystery person

"Kagome?"

Tifa (still asleep)

"The heck is that?"

Mystery person

"Kagome?!?"

Tifa

"I'm no Kago-me. I'm"

Mystery person

"Wake up!!!"

Tifa (wakes up)

"Huh... OH!! I'm Sinking!! AGGHH!! ...Hey I'm not sinking."

Mystery person

"Ka"

Tifa

"ACK! Who's there!? ...(puff puff)"

Mystery Person

"Come with me toward the light, Kagome! It might be a way out of here!"

Tifa

"I already said, I'm not Ka"

(Before Tifa could finish her sentence, the mystery dude lifted her onto his back and started running toward the lights)

Tifa

"!"

Mystery Dude

"(She got heavier...)"

( They emerge in a forested area )

( The Mystery Dude puts her down and turns around)

Tifa "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

& Mystery Dude "Huh?!?!?!"

Tifa

(faints)

Mystery Dude

(scratches head)

(The Mystery Guy carries her to a small tree structure in the west-ish area of the forest)

Tifa

" ...mmm...Hu....AHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET AWAY OFF AWAY ACKKKK!!!!

(Tifa punches and scratches the mystery guy until he drops her. She then ran to a corner)

Tifa

"(breathing heavily)....puff puff...wheeze...Who Who What Who are you?

Mystery Guy

"The name's Inuyasha, and I guess I've mistaken you for someone else."

Tifa

"Are you...with Mai?"

Inuyasha

"If she's the one who took Kagome then I'm against her."

Tifa

"Oh... (sigh)... Um, what's with the ears? And the outfit, and...

Inuyasha

"Same thing I'd ask, (but without the comment of the ears..)

(They start to examine each other with stares)

(Inuyasha then took a full look at Tifa, at which point she punched him)

Tifa

"OH YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

Inuyasha

"I didn't do anything!"

Tifa

"(Insert evil look here) ANYWAY, why do you have ears? You look like a doggie"

Inuyasha

"I'm actually a demon"

Tifa

"Ooooooooh, a deemen!!!

Inuyasha

"Heh Heh (sarcastically)"

Tifa

"Wait... this doesn't seem right. How about we re-introduce ourselves and say what we're doing now."

Inuyasha

"Hmph... The name's Inuyasha. I'm a ...hal-fcough...Demon"

Tifa

"Getting a little choked up there... Hee Hee."

Inuyasha

"...And I'm looking for a girl named Kagome."

Tifa

"My name is Tifa Lockheart, and I'm the owner/bartender of 7th Heaven. I'm searching for my friend Cloud. He has bright, yellow, spiky hair, and he has a big sword. (Kind of like yours...Hmm...) I also know how to beat someone down using myself as a weapon. "

Inuyasha

"Yawn..."

Tifa

"Grrr..."

Inuyasha

"Well, I'm leaving"

Tifa

"!"

"Wait! How about this... we should team up and go against Mai so we'll have a better chance of getting our lost friends back."

Inuyasha

"You'd slow me down, and plus you're too heavy to carry."

Tifa

HEAVY?! (Calm yourself Tifa...calm down...) I don't NEED anyone to carry me; I can keep up by myself. I've been through a lot of stuff and I can definitely keep up... even against a semi-demon.

Inuyasha

"Grrrr..."

"Well then come on then."

Tifa

"One question, WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!"

Will they be able to find their friends? Will they be able to find out where they are without being killed? Will they be able to survive ... each other?

You'll have to wait until the next installment of:

**Universal Fantasy V:1**


	2. Moogle Troubles

**Universal Fantasy V:1 **

Issue #2

(We left off with Tifa and Inuyasha appearing in a whole new world, and Tifa asked where they were)

Inuyasha

"How am I supposed to know?"

Tifa

"...Well, I guess we should first figure out what kind of place this is... then go search for Mai"

Inuyasha

"...Hmph"

Tifa

"What's up with this ati-

Random Battle

Inuyasha

"What the heck is a random battle?"

Tifa

"It's a fight that comes out of nowhere. A monster materializes and we beat the

Inuyasha uses his Tetsusaiga

Battle Over

Tifa

"Um..."

(They start walking)

Inuyasha

"I guess I'll be taking these Random Battles..."

Tifa

"Wait a sec... I can fight too!"

Inuyasha

"Really? (says sarcastically)"

Random Battle

Tifa

"Come on! We only walked a few steps..."

Inuyasha

"They call this a random battle? It's more like a every-two-steps battle..."

(Inuyasha goes for a swing at the large blue blob, but Tifa catches him by his hair)

Inuyasha

"Hey, Let go of me!"

Tifa

"Watch this!"

Tifa uses Bolt2-Blob does nothing-Tifa uses her normal attack

Battle Over

Tifa

"See?"

Inuyasha

"So you're a sorceress?"

Tifa

"NO! Back in...the place I came from there was this stuff called Materia. It gives the person using it the power of the elements."

Inuyasha

"...That looks like a house over there"

Tifa

(Gives an annoyed look) ... He's rude...

Inuyasha

"I'll go check it out"

Tifa

"Wait for-"

Inuyasha

"I knew you'd slow me down..."

(Inuyasha stopped and gave an annoyed look... as Tifa jetted past him...then gave a surprised look)

Tifa

"Am...I slowin' you down"

(Tifa runs into an invisible barrier and falls backward on a tree root)

Tifa

"Ow..."

(The tree root snaps and into Tifa falls into a hole)

Tifa

"... Hey, this place is metal... Inuyasha, come down here. It looks like a"

"KUUUUPOOO!!"

Tifa

"ACK!"

"KUPO! KUPO!"

(Inuyasha jumps down only to see there is nothing there...)

Inuyasha

"Tifa? I thought I heard something say"

"KUPO!!!!"

(The "Kupo" carried Inuyasha away)

Tifa

"Where is this?"

(A "Kupo" ran in the room chased by Inuyasha with sword in hand)(The Kupo jumps into a chute and all of the doors in the room close)

Inuyasha

"... Stupid things..."

Tifa

"Oh, those where moogles... I remember seeing a guy dressed in a moogle suit, but I never saw a Real moogle..."

"Hello, Kupo, we have brought you here to ask a favo-"

Tifa

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

Kupo

"My little brother Kuppo was kidnapped by a human with short blondish hair, and..."

Kupopo

"Eiko went looking for Kuppo, but she never came back"

Tifa

"Who's Eiko?"

Kupo

"She is a great hero who took all of us in her care. "

Inuyasha

"I really don't care about this..."

Tifa

"No one cares about your opinion! Anyway, So you are asking us-

Inuyasha

"Who said _I_ want to do this? _I _want to get out of this place."

Tifa

"How do you know that this doesn't lead to Mai? This woman could be working for Mai."

Inuyasha

"How do _you _know this won't waste time?"

Kupo

"Please do this for us? We are desperate."

Inuyasha

"What do we get out of it?"

Tifa

"A good happy feeling of helping someone! Okay Kupo, we'll do it, goodbye, and see you in a while! Come on, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha

"Wait a se-

Tifa

"(Insert evil glare)"

Inuyasha

"...grrrr..."

( A door opens and they leave)

Inuyasha

"I'm not doing this."

Tifa

"Fine by me, I can do this by myself."

Kusho

"Hello, Kupo, The others sent me to help out."

Tifa

"Ok then, Inuyasha. **We're** leaving."

Inuyasha

"Don't look baack. (Sarcastically said)"

(Tifa and Kusho run over hill and out of site)

Inuyasha

"(Who does she think she is trying to order me around... stupid human...)(Hmph...see if I care if they get lost and cornered by a random battle thing...yeah...see if I care)

(Back with Tifa)

Battle Over

Tifa

"Wow, the monsters here are easy. Kusho, how is it that monsters appear here?"

Kusho

"There is this stuff, Kupo, called Mist that produces the monsters. It pretty disappeared off of Gaia here, Kupo, but some still remains in low places."

Tifa

"(I guess every place has monsters...or demons for that matter)"

"...Glug.."

Kusho

"Wait... did you hear something, Kupo?"

"Glug..gaa"

Tifa

"Yeah, it sound like something is above us"

(Tifa steps on a staff)

Tifa

"Um..."

Kusho

"That's"

(Tifa looks up)

Tifa

"Eiko"

Eiko

"Gluit gli glown"

Tifa

"I guess she said get me down..."

(Tifa pulls Eiko down)

Kusho

"This is Tifa, she's helping us find Kuppo"

Eiko

"Thanks, Tifa, for helping out the moogles. "

Tifa

"No Problem, say, aren't you a little young to be here alone?"

Eiko

"I'm not young, I'm 9 years old! Anyway, where'd you come from? You don't look...normal."

Tifa

"Um, I come from a far away place"

Eiko

"Listen, I've been anywhere you could go on this planet, are you with that Mai woman?"

Tifa

"No, I'm against her. And I guess I'm from another world."

Kuppo

"Actually, you're from another universe. This is what happened...

Mai opened up her universe so she could go along to others. She uses portals, or some purple-black goo to go between universal dimensions. She's really messed up the whole balance of dimension

Tifa

"Uh...right...She took my friend, Cloud. Why is she taking people?"

Kusho

"Oh, well, that's her prerogative. Anyway

"KUPPPPPPPPOOO!!!"

Eiko

"That's Kuppo! Thanks Kusho you can go back to the house! Come on, Tifa!"

Tifa

"Thank you Kusho."

(Tifa and Eiko followed the sound to a large airship with Kuppo tied to the bow)

(Eiko went to run to Kuppo, but Tifa pulled her behind a box)

Eiko

"What's the big idea? I-"

Tifa

"Shhh..."

Eiko

(Con't on Issue 2 Con't)


	3. New friends, new enemies, and a blantant...

(Con't of Issue 2)

"Ms. Williams, the boxes are almost loaded."

Ms. Williams

"Good. I don't know what the mistress would want with this junk. Oh well..."

"Ms. Williams, the mages are prepared just in case something unexpected happens."

Ms. Williams

"I'm guessing this will be a good flight.

Eiko

" (whispers) How are there still evil black mages?"

Tifa

"I saw those before with Mai. They sent me to this place."

(They sat and thought, but then...)

Dude

"Hello, ladies. Are you eavesdropping on us? Now you know what happens to eavesdroppers, don't you?

Tifa

"No, but I do know what happens to those who catch the eavesdroppers..."

-BOOM!-

(Tifa does a somersault kick at the dude)

Dude

"Ugh."

(An alarm sounds)

Tifa

"Are you a good fighter?"

Commander Dude

"Mages, attack!"

Random Battle

Tifa

"Five mages"

Eiko

"Watch this."

Eiko summons Fenrir

Eiko

" Fenrir, get em'!!"

Tifa

"Wow, a summon spell. Does this place have material?"

Eiko

"No, we have summon crystals."

Battle Over

Ms. Williams

"Hello, ladies. I guess I should introduce myself. I am Nina Williams.

Tifa

"Nice to know, but don't really care. If you work with Mai, you're well is dead."

Nina

"Ooh, a feisty one. That would be a nice battle, but I have something else to do... but you should be fine to my little friends"

Eiko

"Uh... Tifa, there are like twenty mages here..."

Tifa

"Think we could take them...wait you miscounted there are thirty... wait...they're multiplying"

Eiko

"Uh oh...wait... I could summon Madeen!"

"...But she can only take on 3 at a time..."

Nina

"Well, bye then!"

Eiko

" EeeK!!"

(The mages all raised their staffs about to cast fire. Eiko covered her head, Tifa stood with her fists up. They were both back to back) (The mages staffs started to glow.) (Then all of a sudden there was a blinding light) ( A figure came down saying, "Wind Scar!") (All of the mages disappeared into nothingness)

Eiko

"(Opens eyes) Huh?"

Tifa

"I can handle myself!  
He thinks he can come in and save the day... ooh he's rude rude rude!

Eiko

"... Wow....... He's the greatest."

(Eiko stares at Inuyasha with a clearly I'm-not-here look)(Tifa pokes her and Eiko starts to kick dirt and blush)

Eiko

"Tifa... who..who is that?"

Tifa

"A BIG SHOWOFF!"

Inuyasha

"Who are you calling a showoff? I just came because I smelled fire."

Eiko

"OH THANK YOU MR. FOR SAVING US!!"

Inuyasha

"The name's Inuyasha."

Eiko

"(What a beautiful name... Inu-ya-sha...)...(We'd make a beautiful couple...)"

Tifa

"Eiko? Eiko!?!"

(Tifa pokes Eiko and Eiko looks down and blushes)

Nina

"You killed my mages!!"

Inuyasha

"So that's what they are called."

Nina

"Well, I won't be as easy to defeat!"

Inuyasha

"Come on"

Tifa

"I'm going to fight you!"

Inuyasha

"Maybe you shouldn't, you're not in a high enough league yet."

Tifa

"Must resist feeling to kill...calm yourself..."

Eiko

"He's so full of spunk...he's perfect..."

(Tifa takes off at Nina at full speed)

(She flips and jumps off of a barrel toward Nina)

(Nina does a back flip toward the middle of the ship)

Nina

"I must tell you that I've been in 5 fighting tournaments"

Tifa

"I must tell you that that doesn't make a difference."

(Nina lunges at Tifa)(Tifa steps backward and punches Nina through the floor)

(Inuyasha goes toward the large window at the bottom to watch)

(Eiko literally floats to Inuyasha's side not to watch the battle, but to admire him...)

(Tifa jumps through the new hole to kick Nina, but Nina jumps up and dodges, causing Tifa's foot to get stuck in the floor)

(Nina does a chain combo of hits at Tifa until Tifa finally freed her foot at which time swung to hit Nina)

Tifa

" Oww...that hurt"

Nina

" (Cough) (spits) Well, I guess that puts your leg out of commission. You should give up now before I break it."

Tifa

"I'd never give up, and plus I don't have to use my leg to beat you. Maybe I'll be slower, but there are a lot of strategies in this gal!"

(Tifa jumps and climbs out of the bottom, back to the top) (Nina does a high jump to almost land on Tifa's injured leg, but Tifa moves before it comes down.)

Tifa

"I can feel it coming"

(Tifa grabs Nina, who punches her in the face.)

(Tifa kick Nina off the ship)(Nina almost landed on Eiko, but Eiko floated out of the way)

Tifa, --Limit Break--

Inuyasha

"Limit Break?"

Tifa

"YAY!"

Nina

"Limit Break?"

Eiko

"(OH!) Limit Break? That must be like the same thing as trance!"

Tifa

"Most likely is, Eiko. Well, this battle is ova-"

Nina

"I'm sorry, but things in your world won't be the same as in this world..."

(A bright light surrounds Tifa)(It disappears, but she is still glowing)

Tifa

"Uh... I'm glowing...is that good?"

Eiko

"Tifa! It's the same as your limit break things! Use it!"

Tifa

"...okay."

Tifa uses Waterkick

Nina

"AHHH! (glub) ...

Water subsides

Tifa uses Meteordrive

Tifa

"TAKE THIS! YA!!"

(BOOOM!)

(Tifa backdroped Nina into a box, which in turn exploded)(Nina came out, looking less then wonderful, and collapsed to the ground)

Kuppo

" KUPPOOO!!!"

Eiko

"I'll save you Kuppo!"

(Eiko jumped up to the front of the ship and untied Kuppo)( After that the ship suddenly took off with Eiko and Kuppo on it)

Tifa

"Eiko! Kuppo!"

Eiko

"It's too high to jump!"

Inuyasha

"That Eiko girl reminds me of someone..."

Tifa

"Jump!"

Eiko

"Come on, Kupo, we have to jump!"

Kuppo

" Kupooo..."

Eiko

"Tifa, Kuppo's scared...wait, never mind!

Kuppo, get in my dress!"

(Kuppo proceeded to get in Eiko's dress and she jumped)(She landed in trees and bushes far away)

Tifa

" ...(starts to run)...(looks back)... Inuyasha come on!"

Inuyasha

"I don't have to take orders from you..."

Tifa

"... fine then, you blatant jerk."

(Tifa proceeded to run looking back at Inuyasha with an evil glare.)(Eiko was pretty scratched up and unconscious, but she looked okay.)(Tifa went to carry both Eiko and Kuppo, but they together were a bit heavy for Tifa.)

Tifa

" Hmm...how can I do this...Maybe that was a bit mean what I said to Inuyasha. However, he was being selfish not helping me out. I wonder what's on his mind

...Uh... I need help with this... Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha

" WHAT?!"

Tifa

"Um... COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME CARRY THESE TWO BACK TO THE MOOGLE VILLIAGE??"

Inuyasha

"...WAIT, AREN'T I TOO MUCH OF A BLANTANT JERK? (Whatever that is)"

Tifa

"...ugh... HEY! I just had a great idea!"

Tifa equips Chocobo Finding Materia

" KWWWWEEEEH!!"

Tifa

"If this place has limit breaks, then it's bound to have Chocobo!"

(Tifa boarded the chocobo with Eiko and Kuppo at back.)(The Chocobo darted past Inuyasha and was on her way toward the villiage)(As she was going, Eiko woke up)

Eiko

"...huh? Tifa?"

Tifa

"You're okay. We're heading back to the moogle village."

Eiko

"It's not a moogle village, that's the village of the summoners, Madain Sari."

Tifa

"Oh...sorry. Hey, what's that black thing up ahead"

Eiko

"...I don't know"

(They stopped when they go to the black line in the ground)

(Inuyasha followed close behind)

Tifa

"This looks like one of the dimensional portal things..."

Inuyasha

"We can finally leave this place."

Eiko

" Um...well"

Tifa

"I guess this is goodbye then..."

Eiko

"Um... can...can I come with you guys? I won't be any trouble I promise "

Tifa

"What about the moogles, and this village? Als"

Inuyasha

"you're too young, and plus you're dead weight."

Tifa

"Not exactly what I was saying...but you are too young."

Inuyasha

"Now I know who she reminds me of"

Eiko

"I'm coming no matter what you say!! Kusho could you watch over the villiage while I'm gone?"

Kusho

"Sure, Kupo. Just be careful"

Tifa

"Can we stop back at my bar?"

Inuyasha

"Bar?"

Eiko

" Whatever you say, Tifa, I'm following you no matter what."

Inuyasha

"But wai-"

Tifa

"Then it's settled!"

(Tifa opened the flap on the hole)

Eiko

"Kusho, could you get some of the moogles to patch this up once we are gone?"

Kusho

"Sure, Kupo! Have a great trip!"

(Tifa jumped in and disappears)

Eiko

"I'll will!!"

(Eiko jumped in and disappears)

Inuyasha

" ...(grumble)..."

(Inuyasha jumps in and disappears )

What will await them when they get to Midgar? Will Eiko be much help? Will Inuyasha abandon the group? Will Eiko continue to stare at Inuyasha with a I'm-not-home look?

All except the last one have no answer until the next the edition of:

**Universal Fantasy V:1**

--------------------------------------------------

Writers Thoughts:

Pikamoo

A few things must be addressed now.

In the FF9 Universe, this is what happened. Mist is gone except in few low places, and the area around the Iifa Tree is grassy and pretty. Nina is from the Tekken series and she is one of Mai's many generals. Midgar info will be revealed in issue 3, but remember this is a year after the turmoil Tifa was in, and as from the end of FF7 and what I know of FF7 AC, Midgar is now a metallic, yet grassy land which still has people living in it. Also, asterisks show actions the person does as well as (), which also show the narrator's speech (He's actually on a vacation in Midgar, and he'll be back with his mumbling next issue!)(This issues's dude was a replacement) Well that's it for now, but keep your eyes open for the next issue!

Peace


End file.
